1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring a body balance of a wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smart band is a wristband that can retrieve various services, such as diary, messages, reports and stock quotations via a wireless communication. Also, users may download data depending on the service and may set their account in a web browser.
In recent years, as the interest in the smart band has increased, the need for health care services using the smart band has also increased.